User talk:SiegeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeon Siege Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SiegeMaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:01, July 27, 2011 Dear sir, Thanks for leaving a reply on my wall here. Unfortunately I am busy these days, working as a moderator at ND4SPDWorld.com and real life is absorbing lol. I haven't visited the page in quite a while, but I am willing to continue writing for DS1 if you want. Duke Vic of Aman'Lu 12:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Duke Vic of Aman'Lu The note you left I found out you wrote that message on my talk page (you didn't sign your post lol). I am willing to contribute to the Wiki, but like I seem to have said before I have a pretty busy life. If you want to ever have a chat about improving this wiki, add vic_vandeweyer to your skype or add @hotmail.com if you want the msn. Duke Vic of Aman'Lu 10:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Revamping Heya, yeah I'm up for lending a hand with the Revamp project, I was updating enemies as I was playing through but life caught up with me as ever. I'll happily lend a hand. CannedFool (talk) 15:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC)CannedFool Heya, don't actually have a facebook. Any other way we can all connect? Have you guys heard of Trello? It a great tool for organising stuff. I've used it in the past to plan DnD campaigns and coursework. CannedFool (talk) 09:13, September 6, 2015 (UTC) CannedFool An apology... Hello Siege Master First and foremost, a massive apology. I migrated my email over the course of this year onto a new email address which was more professional (and required for work) and I appear to have forgotten to change over my notifications for my Wikia Account. As such, I only check this old email once a month or so and all the edits that have been made went completly over my head. I apologise for this oversight. (I've fixed it now) Updating the Dungeon Siege Wikia is a massive challenge in it's own right. The wikia is read by a miniscule number and is updated by even less. Never the less, I appreciate the assistance that has been done in the past few months with updating it. With the holiday break coming up, I was planning on having a solid crack at it. If you wish to create an FB page regarding the wikia, I would be glad to join and discuss updating the wikia. You mentioned writing down all of the Lore Books from the Dungeon Siege series... Might I stop you there for a second? I know of a far more efficent way (Dungeon Siege Editor YO!) to transcribe all that information and it's on my list for the holiday break (Very close to the top of the list actually) I'm also planning on retiring that rediculous title screen on the main page. Not sure what I was thinking when I created it. It's too big and doesn't look any good. If there is anything specific you want me to look at, please don't hesitate to contact me... I'll be active on this wikia alot more often now. Many thanks Sadowson (talk) 10:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC)